Tired
by Parker Stark
Summary: He was tired of all the corruption. That was why he was in front of Riddle Mansion, to join the only one he felt could understand him. Lord Voldemort. LVxHP
1. Understanding

Fandom : Harry Potter

Title : Tired

Rating : M

Pairing : Voldemort/Harry

Warning :

Summary : He was tired of all the corruption. That was why he was in front of Riddle Mansion, to join the only one he felt could understand him. Lord Voldemort.

* * *

Chapter One : Understanding

* * *

He was tired of all the corruption.

Tired of all the manipulation.

Tired of everyone treating him like Glass.

Of acting like he was three and couldn't take care of himself.

And so for once, Harry Potter, decided that _he _got to choose what happened.

Not Dumbledore.

Not The Dursleys.

Not Mrs. Weasley.

He himself.

That was why he was in front of Riddle Mansion, to join the only one he felt could understand him.

Lord Voldemort.

* * *

So? What Do You Think? Good? No?

Kuro

* * *


	2. Come To Kill Me Harry?

Rika100 : Congrats On First Review! Thanks for the wonderful ideas

wisper in the darkness : A longer chapter, as promised!

chrystal241 : here's the more you can't wait for!

Jetede : _Your _review is what prompted me to write this so fast. Thanks!

* * *

Chapter Two : Come To Kill Me Harry?

* * *

Harry walked up to the pillar looked around. There was no one there. A voice floated to his ears. 

"STATE YOUR NAME AND PURPOSE." The monotone female voice sounded similar to that of the one at the Ministry.

" Harry Potter. I come to speak with Lord Voldemort."

There a sound of whooshing wind and Harry found himself falling through a hole in the ground that had appeared below him.

He appeared in a small room, before a man in a throne.

Lord Voldemort was sitting in front of him.

He didn't even look surprised.

"Come to kill me, Harry?"

"Nope."

"Oh really? Then why are you here?"

Harry crawled up on the small stone dias where Voldemorts chair was sitting.

Harry rested his head on Voldemorts knee.

"I wanna join you. I'm tired of the corruption, the manipulation. Of all of it. I just wanna not feel anymore. Will you help me, Voldemort?"

Voldemort looked down at the boy at his feet.

"Of course, Harry."

* * *

So? What Do You Think? Good? No? 

Kuro

* * *


	3. The Proving Prophecy

* * *

Chapter Three : The Proving Prophecy

_This Whole Story Is Hereby Dedicated to __Jetede__. This chapter was already written, but all the next chapter shall feature the questions you gave me. _

_Thank you!_

* * *

He pulled Harry up into his lap and Harry melted against his chest.

Voldemort waved a hand and changed Harrys clothes into tight flare legged black cargo pants and a tight black muscle shirt. He had a black collar on, with a small snake tag hanging from it.

If Harry was joining him, hell if he'd be in those..._rags _he had been in.

"So Harry. How are you going to prove to me that you _really _want to join me and that you're not just acting on Dumbles' orders?"

Harry truthfully thought of it, then smiled.

Ever since that night of the Triwizard Tournament, in the graveyard when Voldemort had taken his blood for his potion, there had been a small, almost unnoticeable, link between the two of them.

It was through this link that he received his visions, and he now focused on enlarging it just enough to show Voldemort a memory.

One from when he had been Dumbledore's Golden Boy.

He focused and he felt when both he and Voldemort became immersed in the memory.

//Flashback//

Harry sat in Dumbledore's office, not long after his godfather had passed on.

This was when Harry started to really feel something was up with Dumbledore. That he began to lose trust in _everything._

It was then that Voldemort realized what Harry was showing him.

Dumbledore was telling Harry the prophecy.

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches _

_Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies _

_And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, _

_but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not _

_And either must die at the hand of the other _

_For neither can live while the other survives _

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord _

_Will be born as the seventh month dies. "_

//End Flashback/Memory //

Voldemort found himself smirking.

Harry looked up with interest wondering is this would be enough to prove to Voldemort.

Voldemort looked at Harry.

"That will certainly work for now, Harry."

Harry smiled largely, glad he had pleased Voldemort.

Voldemort smirked again, seeing Harrys emerald eyes light up in some kind of glee, but even then they were overcast by a cloudy look.

'_Just what happened that made Potter want to _willingly _give himself to me?'_

* * *

Thanks To The Reviewers:

Rika100

Raven-loves-Sanji

Jetede

wisper in the darkness

kitsunechibiko

anaknisatanas


	4. His Room and His Portkey

Fandom : Harry Potter

Title : Tired

Rating : M

Pairing : Voldemort/Harry

Warning :

Summary : He was tired of all the corruption. That was why he was in front of Riddle Mansion, to join the only one he felt could understand him. Lord Voldemort.

* * *

Chapter Four :His Room and His Port-key

* * *

_Wow. This story is popular! I'd like to thank readers for their feedback. They know who they are. While the whole story is dedicated to Jetede, this chapter is co-dedicated to Raven-loves-Sanji. The answer given to me from Raven helped outline almost three of the major plot lines! So don't tell anyone, kay, Raven?_

Also a Poll : Harry and Voldies Relationship : Master/Servant, Master/Pet, Equal/Equal, or Other (Please Specify)? Poll up until at least chapter 5, maybe 6. Thanks!

Love you all, and here is the next chapter. And also, its more of a details chapter, since Jetede said to include more details. Here we go!

* * *

Harry lay in the room he had been given for now in the Riddle Mansion. It was the evening after he had given himself over to Voldemort and his cause. 

Voldemort had asked why he had wanted to give up, but it was the one question Harry refused to answer, at least, yet. He was given one day to answer, or he would be locked up in the dungeons for every day he refused to answer.

'_Lord Voldemort is not to be disobeyed._' Harry thought absently, finally taking the time from his thoughts to look around the room he was in temporarily.

The walls were a deep polished dark wood. The ceiling was slightly domed, and had a painting of, apparently, Heaven and Hells angels and demons fighting. Harry watched for a second as a demon ripped off a pair of angels wings, only to frown as they grew back.

_'They're still bound by how they were painted, the demon cant change that' _Harry thought with a small inkling of interest, before looking at the rest of the room.

There was only a bed, dresser and small desk in the room. The desk and dresser matched the deep dark wood of the walls, but the bed made Harry stop for a second, looking at it with just a touch of awe at the beauty of his sleeping quarters.

The wood was a strong wood, Oak, Harry believed, but covered in a flawless black varnish. The bed sat in the middle of the room, and had deep black velvet curtains on all four sides. When Harry finally stepped forward and touched it, he was pleasantly surprised to find Black and blood crimson silk sheets, pillow cases, and a black bedspread with deep blood crimson dots on it randomly.

'_Almost like blood drops.._.' Harry thought, before noticing, with another small pleasant surprise, the silk sheets were warmed. He undressed and climbed into the bed, curling up under the sheets. He fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

Harry woke up slowly, noticing he was alone in the room, and wondering what woke him up, then he noticed the small snake hanging from the collar around his neck (which he had a sneaking suspicion was charmed to not come off) was warm and pulsing against his skin. 

He retch a hand up to touch it, and as soon as his fingertip came in touch with it, he yelped at the jerk behind his navel.

The snake was a port-key.

* * *

Thanks To The Reviewers Of Chapter Three: (in no particular order) 

Jetede

Werewolf777

Rika100

Black Forest Rider

Raven-loves-Sanji

naturesxflame

animegurl088

Itzika

wisper in the darkness

WolfWhispers

* * *

HAHA! Thats all youre getting. Who know's where the port-key is going? (like its that hard -;-) 

Thanks guys for all the support. What would you guys like to see happen (and i should warn you, there is a large chance of a sexual scene next scene. But not between LV/HP (i don't think, but my muses could surprise me). ( This is clue to the plot :3)

Love,

Kuro


	5. The Werewolf Decides and Boundaries

Warnings : STRONG LANGUAGE, taking the word -God- in vain, Crucio, Harry showing us that while slightly broken, he is still one bad ass wizard. Poor Pettigrew. Wandless Magick. A pissed of werewolf, More LV/HP slash. No Lemons sorry!

* * *

0.o OMG! Almost 30 reviews for one chapter. I LOVE YOU ALL! 

Thanks to the Reviewers For Chapter Four: **lady firefox, kagedfox, Princess-KagomeHihurashi, BrokenDemonChild, maraudersbanana, Yami no Hime III, Rika100, laica-27, marie potter riddle, ari, SerpentClara, whisper in the darkness, animegurl088, meikouhaikitsune, Avellana, darknessmolded, Evelyn627, aqua, Shona, Venustas.Tui.Via.Sicco, Werewolf777, WolfWhispers, BlackForestRider, Raven-loves-Sanji, rose, shadowstorm, Silver Tears 11**

Well, almost everyone wanted Master/Pet, but two or three gave me a good idea. They are (as of right now) going to start out Master/Pet and slowly progress to Equal/Equal (and Harry will Keep the Collar, to the review who requested it!)

And wisper in the darkness, i will do your challenge when i finish Tired. I have too many Slash ideas for Tired to do it here, but soon!

Not one person got where the port-keys going! Not one! Who _gave _him the port-key?

Ah well, here is chapter five. POLL IS CLOSED! Thank you!

* * *

Chapter Five : The Werewolf Decides and Boundaries are Discovered

* * *

--With The Order Of The Phoniex, at Grimmauld Place--

Remus was furious.

There weren't many things in the world, muggle or wizarding, that pissed him off.

Albus Dumbledore right now was at the top of the list. He was skirting around the problem. The problem being that Harry, his surrogate godson, _his adopted cub_, was missing.

Both he and his werewolf Moony agreed that this was unacceptable.

Dumbledore ended the meeting, his _goddamn _eyes twinkling.

It pissed him off.

He walked up to Dumbledore and spoke lowly.

"Where is Harry, Albus?"

"Oh, he's looking for attention again, and has ran away from the Dursleys. He'll be back when he realizes no one is going to give him the attention he's looking for."

And while Remus stood there, mouth open in shock, Dumbledore disapperated away.

After a minute, Remus' eyes hardened.

He _would _find his cub. Even if it meant going dark.

He had no idea just how_badly_ his vow would be put to the test.

* * *

-With Harry at Riddle Mansion-

* * *

Harry stumbled slightly when the Port-key dropped him. He smiled when he saw Voldemort, who patted his lap. Harry climbed into the dark lords lap, ignoring the fact that he was naked. 

Harry finally got the chance to examine the room that was Lord Voldemorts throne room. The chair they were sitting in was a tall wingbacked chain, black with small silver snakes worked into the fabric expertly, so much so they looked natural. There was no other furniture in the room, and the chair rested on a small stone platform at the back of the room.

There were no windows, the room being lit softly by blue-fire torches and the walls had long black and silver alternating tapestries, the black ones having a silver snake at the bottom and the silver ones with black snakes.

The room was quite large, and the ceiling, floor and walls not covered in tapestries were a dark grey stone Harry decided he liked.

He shook his head, breaking away from looking at the room to look at the dark lord.

Voldemort smirked.

"Now Harry, I'm going to tell you the rules. Let me finish before you talk, and then you may tell me if something is not to your liking, okay pet?"

Harry blushed slightly at the nickname, but nodded. Voldemort noticed with an inward smirk that Harrys blush covered his whole body. He sighed and conjured a t-shirt and jeans not unlike the ones he had given Harry yesterday to wear, only in Dark Green. He didn't mind Harry naked, but his death eaters tended to show up at the worst time.

Plus his little pet seemed more comfortable in clothing.

"One, after tonight, you shall sleep in my room, in my bed. Two, no killing my death eaters without permission. You may punish them if you feel they deserve it, as long as I'm around. Three, no one here but myself is allowed to call you Harry or Pet. They may only call you Sir, or Lord as they address me. Four. No one but myself, without mine or yours permission, are allowed to touch you. EVER. Five, I reserve the right to kiss you or hold you in my lap whenever i feel like it. Any problems?"

"Nope. But I want you to bring me Moony."

Voldemort blinked. "The werewolf? Why?"

"Because...just do it for me? I proved myself to you, just give me this. Please..." Harry asked, nuzzling his head into Voldemorts shoulder and hugging him tightly.

Voldemort kissed Harry on the top of his head. "Okay Pet. For you. Consider it your first in a long line of presents to come as long as you stay with me." Harry smiled and nodded.

Voldemort banged his fist once on the arm of his chair. "WORMTAIL!" The small, balding illegal animagus scuttled into the room, freezing when he saw Harry.

"P-p-potter!"

Harry looked at him sharply and raised his hand. "CRUCIO!" Wormtail fell to the ground and screamed. Harry only held it a couple of seconds, but it got the point across. "You will address me as Sir, or Lord. Or I will kill you. Right, Master?"

Voldemort smirked and nodded. Wormtail's face drained itself of the little color it had.

He had a feeling now that Potter was here, it would not bode well for him.

"Wormtail, bring us an owl, parchment, Quill and an inkwell. We need to write a letter." A second later and it was there, Wormtail skittering out of the room.

Harry took up the quill and sat the parchment on his knee, writing his letter.

* * *

_Dear Moony,_

_It's Cub_._Yes I'm fine. I'm finally getting rid of my emotions, isn't wonderful?_

_If you say the words that activate the Map, it'll bring you too me._

_Be Prepared. You will not leave once you arrive, not for awhile. And do not come if you wish to side with Dumblefuck instead of me. I no longer live under his rule._

_Show this to Mione and Ron. Ask them the same as above. They are welcome if their answer is to side with me._

_Love,_

_Cub_

* * *

SPOILER FOR NEXT CHAPTER : _TWO_ members of the light decide to side with Harry. What will Voldemort say?

-and-

Harry has a Violent Flashback. Just _what _did Sirius and Vernon do to him?

* * *

Well, that was longer than usual! Almost a thousand words without the author notes. 

Many, _Many_ of you have asked for longer chapters. The reason they are not longer is because i have a nasty habit of abandoning stories. By writing shorter chapters, i write them in one sitting, and so i am _forced _ to write the chapters. But this was longer than usual, so I'm getting better!

This story is not ending anytime soon i don't think, but who knows. My muses are weird :3

I want to thank you. My life took a dive this last weekend, one that almost made me stop writing permanently, but then i got on my Yahoo, and saw almost 30 reviews for Tired -all good! Not one flame! You all helped me heal. I think i cried when that happened.

Thank you!

Love with all my heart,

Kuro Ookami Hatake

-aka-

Amanda


	6. Meet Riddle

OKAY! LISTEN! I was on a serious Depression binge when the original Chapter Six Came up. This is the whole chapter. And it's much much better. No more James Potter...ugh...i think i was insane when i chose that name. Much better one now..\

ALSO!

My Plot bunnies have gone into hibernation.

GIMMIE IDEAS PEOPLE!! THANKS!

* * *

Chapter Six : You May Call Me Riddle

* * *

Remus shoved everything he owned into his suitcase, and grabbed the map, shrinking his suitcase.

He had to run.

__

They had to run.

He had shown Ron, and he had started to go to tell Dumbledore.

Remus had bound him, and Hermione had agreed that while _she _would side with Harry, Voldemort or no, they couldn't risk Dumbledore knowing where they were.

Not Yet.

Hermione came into the room, her own trunk shrunk and in her pocket. She grabbed Ron's arm and pulled him up. She held Rons hand and her own on the letter as Remus did the same and spoke the words.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

There was a jerk behind their navels and they were gone.

No one else was in the house.

Three Hours After Harry Sent The Letter

* * *

Harry sat in Voldemorts lap once again, resting his head quietly against his shoulder as Voldemort read papers from his death eaters. The silence was comforting, and Harry was dozing in his Master's arms, feeling safe.

Both Harry and Voldemort looked up at the knock on the door.

"Enter." Voldemort said, his papers disappearing and Harry moving minuscule-y closer to him.

Snape entered, stopping when he saw Harry.

Then he smirked.

"There you are. Did you know Dumbledore is convinced you ran away from the Dursleys for attention? The werewolf and Granger were furious." He said, closing the door and coming forward. bowing slightly in front of Voldemort.

As a member of the Inner Circle, he had no reason to kiss the mans robes. He was considered, along with Lucius, Bellatrix, and a select few others as friends, not servants.

Harry blinked.

"..What about Ron?" He said, looking at his teacher.

Snape sighed.

"I don't know Potter."

Harry's eyes flashed and Snape found himself in a full body bind, his head only free, drug in front of Harry, all done with the flick of a wrist and a hissed word..

Harry looked Severus in his eye. "_Never _call me Potter again. It is my last name no longer."

Severus nodded and Harry dropped the binding. "Then what do I call you?"

Harry looked at him for a second. Severus was not like the others, he didn't want his potions master to call him Sir or Lord.

"You may call me...hmm..." Voldemort flashed in his minds eye and he smiled. "Riddle. You may call me Riddle."

Harry looked up to see that this was okay, and Voldemort gave an almost imperceptible nod.

That would work for now.

"Okay, um..Riddle. I don't know about the weaslette."

Harry sighed, nodding.

"That's okay. I'm pretty positive Ron won't side with me anyway. His family is way too light."

"So i've noticed. So, Lord, I have come with news..."

Harry tuned Severus out, not listening as he gave his annual report. He lay his head against Voldemorts chest, listening to his heart beat calmly.

Harry's head shot up when a small mark on his neck pulsed briefly. It was a scratch from where Moony had given him a small amount of blood. Just enough for Harry and Moony to sense each other. A second later, and Moony and Hermione walked in the doors, Hermione dragging Ron.

Harry jumped up after Voldemort nodded his consent and ran to his surrogate father.

"Moony!"

Harry jumped into the others arms, hugging him tightly.

Remus could always make him feel feelings.

Whether he wanted to or not.


End file.
